


Sueña, amor, sueña

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amor - Freeform, Canon, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Ninja, One Shot, Romance, Shinobi, Tragedy, Tragédia, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Los sabía. Kakashi sabía que tarde o temprano su hora llegaría. Era el ninja copia, Kakashi del Sharingan, el de los mil jutsus, el último del legendario clan Hatake, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, pupilo del Cuarto Hokage… A lo largo de los años había cosechado más enemigos de los que pudiera contar… Encontrarse en aquella situación no era una sorpresa, si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente.Sin embargo, nunca pensó que, junto a él, fuera a morir la persona a la que amaba.





	Sueña, amor, sueña

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #3 de mi obra "Drabbles KakaIru", disponible enteramente en Wattpad. Podéis encontrar el índice de esta obra si pincháis en el enlace de la colección.

****

 

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

Los sabía. Kakashi sabía que tarde o temprano su hora llegaría. Era el ninja copia, Kakashi del Sharingan, el de los mil jutsus, el último del legendario clan Hatake, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, pupilo del Cuarto Hokage… A lo largo de los años había cosechado más enemigos de los que pudiera contar… Encontrarse en aquella situación no era una sorpresa, si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que, junto a él, fuera a morir la única persona por la que luchaba con tanto ahínco. Cuando Sasuke se marchó, algo en el interior de Kakashi se rompió, dejando abierta la puerta del purgatorio de par en par, de tal modo que todos sus demonios gritaran y sollozaran al mismo tiempo. Cuando Naruto se fue con Jiraiya, ese hueco que dejó Sasuke en su pecho se volvió un poco más grande y más frío. Los demonios ya no sollozaban; ahora se reían. Y entonces Sakura buscó liderazgo en Tsunade, y Kakashi por fin se dio cuenta de que no había fallado a sus tres alumnos; era difícil hacerlo, cuando en realidad toda tu atención había estado dirigida a solo dos de ellos. Los demonios dejaron de reír; en su lugar, le susurraban al oído historias sobre ojos extirpados y promesas rotas; burlándose por lo bajo de esa falsa nobleza que parecía revestir cualquier acto de Kakashi.

Fue una de las épocas más solitarias de su existencia. Justo cuando había vuelto a recordar lo que era formar parte, ya no de un equipo, sino de lo que en su cabeza cada vez se acercaba más a la noción de «familia», todo se venía abajo; todo quedaba reducido a una pila de recuerdos y expectativas en forma de escombros. Por un momento, Kakashi pensó en que quizás así debería  haberse sentido su padre antes de cometer suicidio: como un fracaso y una vergüenza. Él, Kakashi, había empezado a verse como una figura paterna para aquellos tres genin; el 7 había empezado a formar parte de su imaginario personal como símbolo de esfuerzo y buena fortuna. Y aun así, no fue capaz de hacer justicia a aquello que sus tres mocosos esperaban de él. Pero ¿qué sería de su vida si no dejara a su paso un camino de decepciones?

Y entonces llegó él. Iruka. Nunca se llevaron especialmente bien, pero una carta de Naruto fue lo único que necesitaron para empezar a hablar con más frecuencia y, sobre todo, con más profundidad. Kakashi, como siempre, había sido un cabrón condescendiente. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de Iruka; nunca se molestó en ver más allá de lo que a simple vista parecía obvio: un chunnin mediocre que no había llegado a nada en la vida y, por ello, no le quedaba más que educar a los hijos de otros como si fuera una niñera y que, para colmo, se comportaba como tal. Pero pasó el tiempo, y con las estaciones las palabras entrecruzadas eran cada vez más, hasta que por fin Kakashi se percató de cuán estúpido había sido, porque por su propio orgullo, bien podría haber dejado pasar a ese maravilloso hombre, que cuando no estaba demasiad ocupado regañándole por su mala caligrafía y leer libros de dudosa reputación en público, le dedicaba miradas suaves y comprensivas y sonrisas sinceras, de esas que achinan los ojos y ocupan todo el rostro.

Iruka siempre diría que los estúpidos habían sido los dos. Que él también había sido orgulloso y también se había dejado llevar por los prejuicios. Y cuando Kakashi le fuera a llevar la contraria, Iruka lo callaría con un beso. Porque si algo había aprendido durante los últimos tres años, era que Kakashi se distraía con facilidad, en especial si era por él. Y que le partiera un rayo si no adoraba ser la mayor distracción de aquél albino del demonio.

…

Habían pasado por tanto, los dos, tanto juntos como por separado… y al final iba a terminar así… Con el frío de una mazmorra calándoles hasta los huesos, el fuerte olor a sangre y putrefacción inundando sus fosas nasales, la debilidad de sus músculos aguijoneando la piel, el sabor amargo del veneno bajo su paladar…

Empleando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Iruka giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Kakashi, que yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil y con la piel tan pálida que Iruka podía ver a través de ella las venas del cuello y de los brazos; riachuelos de un color violeta casi negruzco por el veneno recorrían como si de un mapa geográfico se tratara aquella piel llena de cicatrices que Iruka había besado tantas veces ya.

No, se dijo, si tenían que morir, lo harían juntos, pero no por estar en la misma habitación, sino por ser lo último que cada uno viera antes de abandonar este mundo para siempre. Kakashi una vez se lo dijo, que él antes pensaba que los shinobi no deberían soñar, porque ellos eran soldados, no civiles, y porque lo que había en los sueños nunca era real, solo cosas demasiado lejanas, demasiado hermosas, y que ellos vivían para superar la afilada hoja de un kunai que amenazaba de cerca, para derramar sangre y para morir por honor. Pero entonces, le confesó Kakashi, que un buen día empezó a soñar con tardes de verano a la sombra de un árbol, con su cabeza sobre un cómodo regazo y unas manos de piel morena y un poco áspera acariciándole con suavidad y parsimonia el pelo. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!, le dijo Kakashi, porque ahora luchaba con más fuerza y mayor coraje con tal de volver y hacer realidad aquellos sueños que antes pensaba eran cosa de débiles… E Iruka quería instarle a soñar una vez más… Solo una.

No pudo levantar el peso de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Hacía demasiadas horas que les habían obligado a tragar aquél veneno. Querían verlos sufrir y agonizar, morirse de frío, hambre y desesperación, por eso habían elegido la forma más lenta posible. Pero a Iruka eso no le importó mientras se arrastraba entre la inmundicia hasta su querido amante; una forma lenta de morir también significaba segundos de más para ver a tu ser amado, para pensarle.

Llegó hasta el albino y, apoyando sus manos contra la pared con doloroso esfuerzo, logró incorporarse. Tocó con manos temblorosas el rostro de Kakashi. Un par de ojos dispares se abrieron con angustiosa lentitud. Al tiempo, los de Iruka se cerraron por las lágrimas contenidas, dejando caer húmedas perlas que rodaron mejillas abajo. No emitió ningún sonido; su garganta había dejado de funcionar hacía ya  una hora. Una sombra de tristeza sobrevoló la mirada de Kakashi al ver el alivio que surcaba las facciones de Iruka.

Pobre imbécil. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que iban a morir de igual modo? Sonrió levemente, todo lo que sus paralizados músculos le permitieron. Pero mira que era tonto su amado…, pensó con cariño. Trató de moverse durante minutos, hasta que, finalmente, sus brazos reaccionaron y logró atraer hacia sí a Iruka, que terminó recostado sobre él. Sin embargo, ambos carecían ya de fuerza alguna y terminaron por desplomarse sobre el suelo. Esta vez, no obstante, lograron mantenerse unidos en un extraño abrazo, sus manos entrelazadas como dos eslabones de la más poderosa cadena.

Los oídos de ambos empezaron a zumbar, cada vez con más fuerza. Sus músculos quedaron paralizados por completo. Apenas podían respirar.

Kakashi derramó su mirada por última vez en la de Iruka. «Te quiero», quería susurrarle, como cada noche antes de dormir. No pudo.

Antes de desfallecer por completo miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos enlazadas y  trató de darle una última caricia a su amante. Cuando los delgados anillos que portaban cada uno en su dedo anular chocaron levemente entre sí, volvió a levantar sus pupilas hasta las de Iruka. Quería verle sonreír una última vez; pero su delfín ya no estaba allí, él ya se había marchado; aquellas cuencas vacías ya no acogían atisbo alguno de vida.

No pasa nada, se dijo Kakashi, no es como si fuéramos a separarnos, pensó…

 

**FIN**


End file.
